Ferris Wheel
by Tsukibana-Yamai
Summary: Usagi-san and Misaki are on a date again, new places, all exciting. But they finish at the Ferris wheel which is strangely, erotically nostalgic. But this time Usagi-san as a plan.


As the door enclosed Usagi-san and me into the small ferris wheel capsule, the voices of frolicking children and funfair music tuned out into mere ambient noise. Our date was coming to an end, and it was perfect; we caught a movie that brought me to tears (I ended up using two whole packs of tissue… How embarrassing). We did some shopping at a shopping center that recently opened, we ate at a top-notch Japanese restaurant and now here we are on a ferris wheel. Usagi-san chose different places to our previous dates, so that I wouldn't get bored (though if its with Usagi-san… there's no way I could get bored…)

But something was weird. When I came out of the bathroom during our little shopping spree, he was just leaving the jewelry store with a small bag. The salesman bowed as Usagi-san left the store. I wonder who it's for… maybe its something for Aikawa-san, she's always kind to us. Or maybe… No… It's best not to think about it, Usagi-san made such an effort to make this a great date.

I can't trouble him with my feelings and ruin it.

I need to hide it.

A-Anyway, another thing that was weird was how insistent he was on riding the ferris wheel. We rode it the last time as well but he was so adamant about it…

"_When we get back, I'll hold you."_

Y-yeah, that time... I couldn't sit down the following morning. A-anyway, at least he looks happy as well.

_"Thanks for today! It was an awesome date, Usagi-san!"_

Usagi-san said nothing and smirked. That impish grin that doesn't suit his mature face, always, without fail, means trouble.

_"Misaki,"_

_"Y-yes?"_

_"Do you remember the homework I assigned you?"_

_"Huh? Homework?"_

_"A while ago you said you'll study the stuff I wrote about you in my novels."_

_"O-Ohh… yeah…"_

Oh no.

Volume 3. Chapter 4. Ferris Wheel Sex.

No, No way. Not even Usagi-san would dare…

Our capsule is barely a few meters off the ground when his lips had engulfed mine. Shopping bags fall to the floor as his big, cold hands firmly grip my wrists

_"U-U-Usagi-san! People can still see us!"_

_"They can have a free show, don't be stingy."_

Before I could retort against his perversion he continues to kiss me, stopping only for a brief moment to remove my shirt. I'm pushing against him with all the strength I can muster at that moment, but with my heart beat raging through my ears, my fingers trembling with embarrassment, I know I can only be swept away as usual.

_"Ahh, Usagi-san, w-wait! Mmph!"_

I could barely hear the clinking of the belt buckles as two pairs of pants were removed. The way he holds my chin as we kissed, the way his broad back blocked the flamboyant lights from outside the ferris wheel, the way right now his eyes… they're looking at only me…  
I can't think.

_"Misaki, I love you."_

_"Shut-up, you stupid rabbit!"_

_"I love you."_

The world spins as he turns me around, my hands are now on the window, my knees are on the seat, his left hand is on my waist, slowly creeping towards my nether region, his right hand crawls over my face, his middle and forefinger slides into my mouth as a gasp escapes from it. His breath, on my ear.

_"Misaki."_

How? How does my name pierce my soul like this when it comes from his deep, deep voice?

_"Misaki."_

A hard bulge grinds against my backside, sending shivers down my thighs.  
He's serious.

My face is liberated from his right hand as it dances its merry way down to my ass. One finger stirs my insides, two fingers stirs my insides. Three…

_"Usagi-san! W-What are you…"_

Suddenly his fingers leave with a "schlick" and is slowly replaced by his massive rod.

_"U-Usagi-san! P-Please, wait, ahhh!"_

_"Misaki, I love you."_

I cringe for a moment as a bolt of pain and pleasure strikes through my whole body. Usagi-san's hips start off slowly, back and forth, but they accelerate, back and forth, his left hand moves in harmony, up and down my shaft.

_"Misaki. Misaki."_

The ferris wheel is nearing the highest altitude, and through my tear filled eyes I can see the blurry glow of the Tokyo tower, and next to it is a reflection of Usagi-san's face. His kiss on the nape of my neck triggers a vigorous chemical reaction. The lights go dim.

_"Usagi-s-san… I'm almost… Ah! Ahhh…"_

_"I'm also…"_

The seat is covered in cream. Usagi-san thrusts a few more times before I also feel him shudder, inside me. A warm feeling fills my heart. The thick, white liquid dribbles out of my cleft, trickling down my thighs until it pools onto the seat. Panting. His hot breath tickles my neck, still wet from his kisses.

_"Misaki."_

_"Really, Usagi-san, you're unbelievable! A beast! Now I'm traumatized and I can never ride a ferris wheel again without thinking about yo…"_

Usagi-san grins from ear to ear. He folds and packs up a towel he coincidently, conveniently happened to bring today. We're just about at the highest position of the ferris wheel.

_"Oh yeah, Usagi-san, you were at the jewelry store when I was at the bathroom right? What did you get?"_

The moment the question left my careless mouth I regretted it. I was so careful until now, but the afterglow atmosphere had totally brought my guard down. I need to change the topic… I need to…  
He's still grinning. That impish grin that doesn't suit his mature face, always, without fail, means trouble.

_"Misaki, close your eyes for me."_

_"W-W-What are you planning now!?"_

_"Misaki… just close your eyes."_

And I do. My muscle goes tense. I sit upright, as if it were at school. My heightened sense of hearing catches the soft sound of a box opening. The rustling of cloth.

_"Misaki."_

Slowly, I open my eyes. They might as well have stayed closed because I don't believe them.  
I can't. No.  
It must be an illusion.  
Great Lord Usami Akihiko would never be caught kneeling, let alone in the cramped space of a ferris wheel.

I don't believe it.  
I can't. No.  
It must be an illusion.  
The thing in his hands can't be quaint diamonds nestled in a silver ring. The dark velvet interior of the box, contrasting with the soft light that reflects off the ring.

_"Misaki, I need you. I can't live without you. I am at your mercy."_

I feel the air dry my gaping mouth.

_"So, Misaki, will you stay with me forever?"_

And here I thought I had used up all my tears just now. I can't control myself as I sob messily. The tears keep pouring down.

_"U-U-Usagi-s-san… hick… U-U-…"_

As the ferris wheel slowly brought us back down to earth, Usami-san kept kneeling in silence despite knowing my answer. He waits for me.

_"Usagi-san, you idiot."_

We leave the ferris wheel, tears still rolling down my cheeks. I can make out the hazy faces of concerned passerby's. They see a young man crying his eyes out, an older man pulling his left hand.

They don't see the ring that glistens on my ring finger.


End file.
